Ketika Mereka Menggombal
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Bagaimana jika mendengar sang pujaan hati menggombal? Sebuah drabble yang mengkisahkan para seme yang melancarkan rayuan gombal pada uke-uke mereka. LEbih lengkapnya, check langsung aja


**Ketika Mereka Menggombal**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
By : Dee Kyou  
Story © LalaNur Aprilia  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Rating : T  
Genre : Humor  
Warning: gombalan beredar, typo menyebar, OOC, DLDR  
Summary : Bagaimana jika mendengar sang pujaan hati menggombal? Sebuah **drabble** yang mengkisahkan para seme yang melancarkan rayuan gombal pada uke-uke mereka.  
Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, AoKaga, MuraHimu, KiKuro,  
KiyoHana, MorIzu, ImaSaku, HayaMiya

* * *

**.**

Bagaimana rasanya mendengar gombalan dari orang yang kita cintai? Apakah seakan terbang ke langit ketujuh? Dan bagaimana pula cara kita merayu orang yang kita cintai? Dengan bunga? Cokelat? Atau kata-kata manis? Lalu bagaimana gombalan ala seme untuk menaklukan hati sang uke? Mari sama-sama kita intip kegiatan para seme mengluarkan kata-kata gombal pada uke mereka.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Singa menggombal –

"Kouki, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sangat matre." Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Akashi berkata seperti itu pada Furihata.

"E-eeeehh? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu, Akashi-san?" Furihata tentu sangat kaget dituduh matre oleh Akashi. Furihata tidak berpacaran dengan Akashi karena hartanya, Furihata murni mencintai Akashi. Dan Furihata sangat sedih mendengar Akashi menuduhnya matre.

"Ya, kau sangat matre, Kouki. Karena kau membuatku terus menerus menghabiskan seluruh cintaku hanya untukmu." Lanjut Akashi sambil tersenyum. Dan Furihata pun mati bahagia mendengar ucapan Akashi. Sang Singa sekali lagi dapat menaklukan hati si Chihuahua penakut.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Kelinci menggombal –

"Takao, ayahmu petani ya?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba pada Takao.

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa, Shin-chan?" balas Takao sambil terus memainkan bola basketnya.

"Ja-jawab saja nanodayo!" paksa Midorima.

Takao memalingkan wajahnya menatap Midorima kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Iya deh. Kenapa?" jawab Takao.

"Karena-" Midorima tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya memerah dan Midorima segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Gak jadi. Ayo latihan saja, nodayo!" ujar Midorima yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Takao.

"Eeeehhh? Shin-chan~~~ Matte~~~" Takao pun mengikuti Midorima sambil kebingungan.

'_Karena kau sudah menumbuhkan bibit cinta di hatiku nodayo. Huh. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu nodayo!' _Akhirnya kata-kata itu hanya bisa ditelan sendiri oleh Midorima. Dan sang Kelinci tsundere tidak berhasil merayu Rajawali pujaan hatinya yang kini mengekorinya sambil terus bertanya-tanya.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Puma Hitam menggombal –

"Oy, Kagami. Kau tau bedanya dakiku dengan kau?" tanya Aomine yang langsung membuat Kagami mengernyit jijik.

"Bercandamu itu menjijikkan, Ahomine!" maki Kagami yang kehilangan seleranya untuk menyantap burgernya.

"Jawab saja, Bakagami!" paksa Aomine.

"…. Mana aku tahu!"

"Kalau dakiku nempel di badanku, kalau kau nempel di hatiku." Ujar Aomine sembari memberikan tatapannya (yang menurut Aomine) sangat keren pada Kagami. Kenyataannya, di mata Kagami tatapan Aomine persis seperti banci minta dirayu.

"…... Aomine." Panggil Kagami.

"Ya?" jawab Aomine.

"…... Kayaknya gue diare deh."

"…..."

Aomine hanya facepalm mendengar pujaan hatinya memasang tampang madesu padanya. Yah, sekali aho selamanya akan tetap aho. Sang Puma pun gagal membuat Macan tercintanya terpesona.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Beruang Madu menggombal –

"Muro-chin…." Panggil Murasakibara.

"Nande, Atsushi? Snack-mu sudah habis untuk hari ini?" tanya Himuro yang tidak melepaskan matanya dari tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Mouu… Bukaannn…"

"Lalu?"

"Muro-chin tahu persamaan Muro-chin dengan Maiubo?"

Himuro terlihat berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya pada meja. "Tidak, tuh. Memang apa persamaan kami?" tanya Himuro.

"Kalian sama-sama bisa _'kumakan'_". Jawab Murasakibara santai sambil menatap Himuro. Himuro membalas tatapan Murasakibara dengan tatapan sedingin kutub utara.

"….. Atsushi, tidak ada jatah sebulan." Ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeeeehhhh?!" Dan sang beruang Madu harus rela ditendang keluar dari kamar Burung Hantu yang dicintainya.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Golden Retriever menggombal –

"Kurokocchhiii~~~~ Tahu persamaan Kurokocchi dengan sandal jepit, ssu?" tanya Kise yang mulai bosan menunggui Kuroko di perpustakaan.

"Memang apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil terus membaca buku novelnya.

"Sama-sama menemani langkahku, ssu~~~~ Ehehehehe~~~" jawab Kise malu-malu.

"Sou." Kuroko tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan tetap asyik membaca bukunya. Beginilah nasib kalau punya pacar sedatar papan triplek.

"Huwweeeeee… Kurokocchi hidoii ssu…." Rengek Kise sambil melipat tangan dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Kuroko tidak ambil peduli dan terus membaca. Sepertinya hari ini pun sang Golden Retriever tidak berhasil menarik perhatian sang Bayangan.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Beruang Kutub menggombal –

"Makotoooooo…. Lihat sini dong…" pinta Kiyoshi.

"Berisik, bego! Dan jangan sok akrab denganku!" jawab Hanamiya ketus.

"Ne, artinya I Love You itu apa sih?" tanya Kiyoshi polos. Hanamiya memandang Kiyoshi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hanamiya tahu kalau Kiyoshi bodoh, tapi tidak menyangka kalau dia sebodoh ini. Hanamiya menghela nafasnya lalu menjawab,

"Kau memang bodoh ya?! Aku cinta kamu-"

"Aku juga cinta kamu, Makoto. Dari lubuk hati paaallliiinnngg dalam…." Potong Kiyoshi sambil memamerkan giginya.

"….. BAAAKKKKKAAAAAA!" setelah sadar kalau Kiyoshi mengibulinya, Hanamiya meneriakinya dengan muka merah padam.

"Ahahahahahahaha….." Kiyoshi tertawa bahagia. Sang Beruang Kutub pun akhirnya dapat menangkap hati Rubah pujaannya.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Badut menggombal –

"Ne, Shun…" panggil Moriyama pada Izuki yang sedang membaca buku leluconnya.

"Nande?" jawab Izuki sekenanya.

"Mata elangmu itu indah sekali…aku suka melihatnya. Setiap kali kau menatapku, aku selalu terpanah tatapan tajammu. Setiap malam aku selalu terbayang matamu…. Aku mencintaimu, Shun." Moriyama mengeluarkan seribu rayuan gombal pada Izuki. Dan kali ini ditambah dengan mencium punggung tangan Izuki kemudian menatap mata Izuki langsung. Izuki terdiam dan tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Moriyama.

"… Cinta pertama datang dari pandangan pertama. KITAKORE!" Izuki langsung melepaskan tangan Moriyama dan mencatat guyonan barunya. Moriyama pun langsung headdesk pada meja terdekat. Hari ini pun sang Badut masih belum berhasil menarik perhatian sang Elang yang dicintainya.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Predator menggombal –

"Sakurai, aku lupa bawa bekal. Boleh minta bekalmu sedikit?" pinta Imayoshi pada Sakurai.

"Eh? Su-sumimasen! D-douzo!" jawab Sakurai sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Imayoshi langsung mencomot lauk dari bekal Sakurai dan memakannya.

"Mmm….enak sekali. Semua kau yang buat sendiri?"

"Su-sumimasen! I-iya! Aku buat sendiri! Sumimasen!" jawab Sakurai sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Hal ini membuat Imayoshi sweatdrop melihatnya.

'_Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa.'_ Batin Imayoshi. "Kalau begitu, kau mau membuatkan bekal untukku selamanya? Hanya untukku, dan untuk anak-anakku kelak?" tanya Imayoshi sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Sakurai.

DEG! Jantung Sakurai seakan berhenti dan kemudian berdetak kencang mendengar ucapan Imayoshi dan juga senyuman lembutnya.

"Ha-Ha-Hai! A-aku mau! Ah, s-sumimasen!" Sakurai menjawab dengan pipi yang merona merah. Dan Imayoshi tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Imayoshi mengecup singkat pipi kiri Sakurai, membuat wajah Sakurai sewarna dengan rambut Akashi. Sang Predator tidak hanya berhasil merayu sang Jamur, tapi juga berhasil melamar sang Jamur untuk bersama dengan sang Predator selamanya.

* * *

**.**

– Ketika sang Cheetah menggombal –

"Miyaji-san….." rengek Hayama.

"Apa?" tanya Miyaji.

"Aku mau susu…." Pinta Hayama.

"Hm? Ada di kulkas. Ambil sendiri." Jawab Miyaji.

"Aku maunya 'susu' yang keluar dari 'bawah'mu itu lho, Miyaji-san….. Tee hee…."

Miyaji terdiam mendengar ucapan mesum dari Hayama. Tanpa ragu, Miyaji langsung melempar nanas ke arah Hayama. Dan sang Cheetah pun ngibrit kabur sebelum sang Algojo mengkebirinya.

**.**

–– The End ––

**.**

* * *

Yeeeeiii… Selesai…. Lagi-lagi fic hasil kolaborasi dengan Lala-chan…. Fic hasil sms-an gaje kami… Dee pikir, daripada dibiarin membusuk di inbox, mending dibagiin aja… Gimana? Gimana? Gombalan siapa yang paling mantap? Siapa pasangan yang paling klop dari ke-9 pasangan di atas? Nyahahahahahaha~~~~~

Untuk perumpamaan Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, Moriyama, Imayoshi, Sakuurai, dan Miyaji, itu murni hasil imajinasi Dee dan Lala-chan... Jadi kalau tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi reader-tachi yang lain, kami mohon maaf dan jangan protes yah...

Eeetttooo….. Kok reader-tachi pada liatin Dee dengan tatapan tajam begitu? Anoo… Jangan natap sadis begitu dong….. Hai, hai! Dee ngaku salah! Bukannya lanjutin fic yang masih terbengkalai, ini malah ngebuat fic gaje… Sumimaasseeeeennnn! *ala Sakurai*

Yah, sekian deh cuap-cuap dari Dee…. Mau cari mood dan inspirasi untuk ngetik fic-fic yang masih terbengkalai…. Akhir kata, review kudasai! XXDDD


End file.
